You Better Quit While You're Ahead
by Humor In A Bittersweet Life
Summary: Detective Robert Goren's POV Bobby thinks about quitting Major Case. Chapter 5: Epilogue ... Not a big enough broom closet!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: No claim to L&OCI or the Character of Robert Goren**

_0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

**You Better Quit While You're Ahead**

**Detective Robert Goren's POV**

Did you ever hear the saying, "you better quit while you're ahead?" Of course you have, everybody has heard that expression. You could apply that to poker, playing the ponies, the stock market … ooh bad example … shoulda quit that a long time ago, anyway, you can even apply that saying to your job. Logan did. Was he ahead? Am I ahead? I'm behind in a lot of ways yet I sit here contemplating _**my**_ quit while you're ahead_, _saying. After all, it applies to everyone at some time in their life. You can hear a parent say it to a child … "you better quit while you're ahead." In that case the child is usually already in pretty deep. My mother would say that to me after the tenth time I said, "are we there yet?"… going to my Grandmother's house in the country. I'm not sure if it really applied but I stopped saying it and Frank would laugh as she swatted me from the front seat. In many cases, you've already lost a lot, so in fact, you're not ahead, it really makes no sense at all when you come right down to it. So, maybe I should quit while I'm still behind.

The past two years and more recently six months have severely damaged me financially. Yes, I'm behind. I'll have my pension and I can get another job. I could teach, be a street magician or work for Lewis … at least I have a plan if I quit. I want to be so far away from the job that I may just pick street magician … it's been a life long dream. I bet Eames didn't know that … I'm the genius … why would I do something so mindless? I don't think Houdini was mindless … now _he _was a genius. I may be a little old for that. I could join a Harley gang and pick up odd jobs around the country as I ride free around the beautiful US. Free … so I've been told. Quit while you're ahead and you're free … poof … just like that.

Freedom comes with a price and when you combine that with quit while you're ahead, it means one thing …the price that I would have to pay … I won't get to see Eames anymore. Sure at first we'll "do lunch," maybe even dinner now and again but she'll still be on the job and will be running off on a call and I'll just become an inconvenient old friend. Eventually the phone calls will stop and we might bump into each other at the Farmer's Market months down the road and exchange awkward pleasantries and promise to get together and never do. If I exercise _**my **_quit while you're ahead freedom thing, I'll lose Eames for good. I've lost a part of her over the years … her respect … at least I don't think she respects me anymore … she second guesses my judgment … questions my sanity, who doesn't? I guess that's my cue … I should have quit about three years ago … I was ahead then … she still considered me a friend then. Yeah, I was ahead three years ago … I was Eames friend. It's time. It's three years past time. I should have told her then … she was my best friend.

It's _**my**_ turn to "quit while _I'm_ ahead" … so I think I will because without Eames' respect it's like being without Eames anyway.

_**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

**_Probably a one shot. Reviews appreciated ... thanks for reading, Judeey_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own or claim to own anything related to L&OCI**

**Chapter Two**

_0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

**The Lights Are On, But Nobody's Home**

**Detective Alex Eames' POV**

I'm sitting across from Bobby's desk watching him … the lights are on, but nobody's home. Have you ever heard that expression? Of course you have … who hasn't? I just never thought it would apply to my Partner, my brilliant Partner. The past two years have been hell … no … HELL! He's a broken man, a brilliant broken man … fuck! God, does he know what a brilliant fucking man he is and that I admire him so? God, I'm talking to you! Leave Robert Goren alone! Stop raining on him! I know, I know, you don't do that … but he is a lapsed alter boy … is this punishment? I know, you don't do that either. So who ever is fucking with my Partner … LEAVE HIM ALONE! Bobby is looking at me funny, he must see my inner turmoil. I bet he doesn't realize it's about him, I bet he thinks I want out. I am part of his hell … I take full blame. I'm not just a tough cop … I am part female. I take things personally. He checked out on our friendship when his Mom got sick. It was shortly after my kidnapping, although I can't be sure … he never really told me. I need to back up, I'm getting a little ADD here … my thoughts are scattered.

The lights are on, but nobody's home. Okay, lets back track. Bobby came to work today vacant … his eyes are vacant. Nobody's home. He didn't have a funeral for Frank, he had him cremated and buried on top of his Mother. He didn't tell me, only Lewis. I get all my Bobby information, reluctantly, now a days, from Lewis. I say reluctantly because Lewis feels like he's betraying Bobby by telling me anything about Bobby's life outside the job. Three years ago, we'd all be hanging out at Lewis's working on an old Super Sport … I was the only girl allowed in the boys club. Not anymore. Bobby rarely works on his own car these days. Lewis keeps me informed, he's a good friend … to both of us. I question myself and how I failed Bobby and how he failed me. The kidnapping … he tried … I pushed him away because, truth be told, I needed him more than I can say or admit to myself. It sometimes happens between male and female partners … I couldn't let _that _happen. I should have let _that_ happen, maybe the two years that followed wouldn't have been hell on him … we could have gone through it together but instead it pulled us apart.

Now _I _feel vacant … shoulda, coulda, woulda. Damn.

I can feel tears building and head to the ladies room. As I look in the mirror I notice that my lights aren't even on. Nobody's home and the lights are off! What the fuck? I should go out there straddle his ass, tell him that I want him and have for a very long time. Turn our lights on and say out loud "We're home God Damn It!" Would he just have a major coronary? I think he might. So, I'll shelve that for now and go back out there and try not to jump my Partner and hope the vacant look in his eyes will go away soon. I miss that sparkle that used to occupy that space.

The lights are on, but nobody's home … I'm beginning to hate that saying because behind those brown eyes used to lie my Partner … where did he go if he's not home?

**_000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_**

**_Eames had to have her say, even though it was only in thought. Thanks for reading, reviews appreciated ... thank you so much for those too! Judeey_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclamer: As always**

**CHAPTER 3**

_0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

**Three Strikes and You're Out**

**Detective Robert Goren's POV**

Now I know you've heard the term, "three strikes and you're out!" I'm not talking about the Red Sox and The Yankees here. I'm not even talking about the "Three Strikes Law." I'm talking about Eames and I … It's been about three strikes.

Detective Goren is coming up to bat … man, he's a big guy. Not a bad average, but he tends to be a free swinger. Oh, wait … change of pitcher … a right hander … a little thing … Alexandra Eames. Has a good curve ball and a sneaky slider. Could be a good match up folks. He steps in … she digs in for the first pitch.

Ball one … the kidnapping. _He's distraught, overwrought, overwhelmed, despondent but he doesn't swing … it was a fast ball … low and away … she's out there, he feels her._

Strike one! … Thanksgiving. _He's distraught, overwrought, overwhelmed, despondent, he swings … it's a curve ball … and a good one … mom is sick and he tells Eames to "back off!" and she does._

Ball two … The Duel. _He's on his game, it's a slider, high and outside. "Are we okay?" She thinks so … good enough._

Ball three … Joe Dutton. _She's distraught, overwrought, overwhelmed, despondent … she throws a wild fastball. She's grateful … he sticks to his guns and puts the right man behind bars._

Three balls one strike, is she going to load the bases? She was brought in to strike him out. He's never got a hit off of little Alex Eames before … will they give him the green light with one strike on him?

Strike two! … He swings! She blows a ninety five mile per hour fast ball right by him! _"It's too late."_

Full count … what a battle between the two detectives, Great match up folks … this is history in the making.

He fouls it off! … "_I've met your mentor." … "It's not about that" … but it is!_

He fouls off another! … Tate's Correction. _He does what he has to do … for family. She stands by him … saves his life … she would do anything for her family. She gets that._

**STRIKE THREE, YOU'RE OUT! **… Testarossa undercover case. _He's distraught, overwrought, overwhelmed, despondent … he's without his shield … without his Eames. He did what he had to do, what he was told to do to get back to what he needed … what he wanted. She didn't get that._

He's out! Game over!

So that's how I see it. As I sit here fiddling with my pen staring at Eames across my desk, I notice that she's looking at me funny. Is she playing this game in her head too? Is she striking me out? This is not the game of baseball I want to be playing with Eames. I would love to round the bases with her. You know, hit a homerun? But as you can see, I just struck out.

Game over. Time to hit the NYPD locker room for the last time … better get to work on my resignation … hope they retire my number.

**_00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_**

**_Hope you liked the "the match up" Reviews and curl balls are more than welcome! Thanks for reading ... Judeey_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: check out the beginning of this one **

**Chapter four**

_0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

**"Never confuse a single defeat with a final defeat." F. Scott Fitzgerald **

**Detective Alex Eames's POV**

Bobby's up to something … I see the wheels turning, yes another saying … maybe somebody _is_ home. I'm not sure that what's going on in there is warm and fuzzy. He looks defeated … not good … I'm afraid. He's typing … also not good. Time for detective work, I can do that, I'm a detective.

I walk around his desk and take a quick glance and keep walking. I nearly give myself away by tripping over my own two feet … did I just see the word resign? Time for F. Scott Fitzgerald … Bobby's favorite … ah … guilty pleasure. He needs to know that I need him that I want him but I'm Alexandra Eames, daughter of John Eames and an overt act is beneath me … exactly where I want my Partner to be. Off to the antique book seller … or as I like to call it … Bobby foreplay.

So here I am at the Bobby foreplay store and I need to find a First Edition copy of _**This Side of Paradise **_by F. Scott Fitzgerald. I don't care how much it costs. Well, I do but to a lover of books like my Bobby, a First Edition of one of his favorite novels is almost better than sex … not with me of course but you get the picture. If I play my cards right … the sex thing will come forthwith … that's F. Scott Fitzgerald speak for, in the broom closet at 1 PP! I find the book and it's expensive but you can't put a price on friendship. I buy one of those gift bag things and they have cards with quotes on them. I find one that says, "Never confuse a single defeat with a final defeat." F. Scott Fitzgerald. Bobby has had so many defeats but I'm not one of them. Scott, that's what his friends called him, never gave up when it came to getting This side of Paradise published, it makes me wonder if that's why he said that … it's a classic. Most people would go with _**The Great Gatsby**_. But that's just too predictable for me. Parts of 'Paradise' remind me of Bobby … the Army part, the eccentric mother … the mentor …eh … _the mentor. _At least in the book, the mentor dies! I know, I'm bad. All along while he's writing this book, he's in love with Zelda. They split up but he wanted her back. He thought his fame from the book would get her back. He got her back. I fantasize … could Bobby have been in love with me as I have been in love with him through all our bullshit … through all our "this side of paradise?"

I arrive back at 1 PP to find an empty desk … please don't let this be his final defeat! I sit myself down heavily in my chair and wonder if I'm too late. I think about the title of the book I just spent my month's grocery money on, This side of Paradise, so that means, paradise is the other side … I'm sitting at my desk and staring at Bobby's … that's where my paradise is … with Bobby.

I see him walking back to his desk with a file in his hand. Is that it? I want to grab it and tear it! Instead, I hand him the bag … I look around and kiss him lightly on the cheek. I quote my friend Scott, "Never confuse a single defeat with a final defeat." He takes the book out of the bag, he smiles and says, "I know myself, but that is all." Amory's final lament in 'Paradise.'

I sit and mumble, "you could know me a lot better in the broom closet, Goren."

His eyebrows rise and his jaw drops … the file he's holding … goes into the "circular file." Have you ever heard of that?

**Side note**

**Detective Robert Goren's POV**

Goren steps back into the batter's box … Eames plans on a repeat performance.

The pitch … it's right down the middle of the plate! IT'S GONE … HOMERUN!

_**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000th000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

**_Fin. Thanks for all the great reviews and for reading!! :) Let me know what you think of my final chapter ... I'm interested in all of your opinions! Thanks. Judeey_**


	5. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: No claim to L&OCI**

**Epilogue**

**_00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_**

**The Broom Closet … Not**

**Alex's POV**

Have you ever heard the expression … "too big for your britches?" How about … too big for a broom closet? Yeah … you guessed it, Bobby's too big for the broom closets on the 11th floor at 1 PP. I dragged him down to the 8th floor … seems to me head, of maintenance sets up shop there … already occupied … whoops. Bobby found that very amusing. I see a twinkle in his eyes … no more vacancy.

When no one is watching, I grab his hand as we look for somewhere to be alone, he rubs my wrist with his thumb each time … that's so yummy. We look at each other with frustrated anticipation … kind of like ketchup … you know when there's hardly any left and you have these hot tasty French fries in front of you and the ketchup is taking it's sweet time coming out of the bottle and now the fries are getting cold … kinda like that.

He's my hot tasty fries and I'm the ketchup and I want to be all over him … pour me on, baby … here I come! I f he could hear my thoughts, he'd run.

**Bobby's POV**

This is getting very frustrating … there isn't a broom closet big enough in this entire building for Alex and I to "get to know each other." We of course know each other … very well in fact but we don't _know _each other. "Good things come to those who wait." I've waited so long … I'm just about ready to go kick those two from White Collar out of the 8th floor broom closet. The brief glance in, I saw a work bench! Oh what I could do with Alex on a work bench! If she could hear my thoughts, she'd run.

**Alex's POV**

I can't take it anymore so I suggest we head down to the parking garage. He looks confused but he trusts me, so we get in the elevator and we reach for the down button together … our hands touch … there are video cameras in the elevators … damn! We stand close but not too close, staring at the door rubbing the backside of each others hands. The door opens and I lead him to a vacant area of the lot. I press him up against the concrete wall and plant my lips on his. I catch him by surprise but the surprise was on me because there was already a bulge in his pants the size of the last space shuttle! I think it's time for lunch.

**Bobby's POV**

Alex leads me down to the secret garden … now _that_ was a good book … whoa hold on Alex! She slams me up against the concrete wall and before I even know what's happening my little friend, well, quite large friend actually, decides to "wake up." It's not that it's been awhile, it's that it's Alex! I turn her around and push her up against the wall and lean in. I want her to feel exactly what she is doing to me … after eight years, one pregnancy, one kidnapping two deaths … oh hell, the list is ten miles long between us … something else is two. Insert Goren smirk here.

**Alex's POV**

Damn!

**Bobby's POV**

We called it a day and made a beeline to my apartment. She loves me … she showed me, over and over and over again. My metaphorical gun started shooting blanks around 4 am. I told Alex that we should quit while we were still ahead. She said my lights were on but I wasn't home. I told her that I felt like I was home for the first time in my life.

**Alex's POV**

Home Sweet Home.

_000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

_**Fin ... I really mean it this time! Reviews please, on on my knees beggin! Thanks for reading .... Judeey **_


End file.
